Le retour de l'amour Sith
by Iroko
Summary: Noyant dans l'alcool le choc de Qui-Gon annonçant sa volonté de prendre le gamin Anakin comme Padawan, Obi-Wan se retrouve face à quelqu'un qui avait mystérieusement disparu de la vie de son Maître. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Tahl pour qu'elle ne refasse surface que maintenant ?
1. Retour

Blabla : quand une nouvelle idée surgit de nulle part et exige d'être écrite sur le champ

**Le retour de l'amour Sith**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour**

Un bon Padawan serait allé méditer avant de se coucher tôt, en prévision d'un retour sur une planète sous invasion. Mais Obi-Wan ne devait pas être un bon Padawan pour que son Maître le rejette pour un autre. Donc peu importait qu'il ait choisi d'aller noyer sa douleur dans l'alcool. De toute façon il était chez Dex, alors Qui-Gon pourrait le retrouver s'il le voulait. Ce dont Obi-Wan doutait grandement. Il devait être occupé avec Anakin, ou en train d'argumenter davantage avec Yoda ou Mace comme quoi c'était la volonté de la Force qu'il forme le gamin.

Il était déjà bien imbibé quand une silhouette encapuchonnée vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Obi-Wan redressa la tête en grognant. Il n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder avec quiconque, même Dex l'avait laissé à ses récriminations intérieures. Mais les yeux dorés étrangement éteints l'interpellèrent. Essayant de focaliser son attention au travers de la brume de l'alcool, il détailla la personne qui lui faisait face. Une personne qui lui était étrangement familière.

\- ...Maître Tahl ?

La surprise et la curiosité recouvrirent son irritation. Maître Tahl avait été la meilleure amie de Qui-Gon. Aveugle suite à un crash sur Melida-Daan - où Qui-Gon s'était précipité pour la sauver et avait abandonné (quelque part ça devenait presque une habitude) Obi-Wan - elle avait été affectée aux recherches informatiques jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupère une autonomie surprenante en se fiant à la Force et reprenne les missions sur le terrain. Avec réussite jusqu'à sa mystérieuse disparition. Qui-Gon avait été dévasté. Au point que cela avait conforté Obi-Wan dans ses soupçons que les deux Maîtres avaient eu une relation amoureuse avant que le conseil ne les rappelle à l'ordre. Qui-Gon n'avait rien confié à son Padawan, mais son comportement et de nombreux indices pointaient en ce sens. Obi-Wan se rappelait du sentiment étrange à être celui qui faisait semblant de dormir quand son vieux Maître se glissait en douce hors de leurs appartements pour la nuit. Cela dura quelques temps avant qu'il ne reste à nouveau sagement au lit, avec une humeur chagrine et bougonne. Et que lui et Tahl se tiennent à distance.

\- Bonjour Obi-Wan. Je t'ai entendu ruminer contre Qui-Gon. Qu'est-ce que cette incorrigible tête de mule a encore fait ?

Obi-Wan sourit. Voilà quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre ! Il entreprit donc de conter par le menu la dernière lubie de Qui-Gon, ne mâchant pas ses mots même s'il trébuchait dessus et se perdait parfois à cause de l'ivresse. Tahl afficha un air compatissant.

\- Toi aussi il t'a rejeté.

\- **Il vous a rejetée !?**

\- Oui. Le conseil nous a rappelé à l'ordre au sujet de l'attachement, et alors qu'il les envoie paître si souvent, et qu'il avait de fait _sciemment_ contrevenu à la règle, il a décidé de se repentir et de se soumettre entièrement aux restrictions demandées par le conseil. Même nos discussions autour d'un thé et nos entrainements de sabre laser ont disparu. Tu parles d'un rebelle, jeter aux Sith notre amitié autant que notre amour par peur de se faire taper sur les doigts...

\- Puf. Des fois je.. je le comprends plas. Ou ja-jamais ? Croyais... croyais qu'il **m'aimait**. Pas comme vous mais...

\- Comme un fils ?

\- Vi. Des fois... si complice. Chaleureux et réconfortant. Peut-êt' même paternel.

\- Il donne cette impression oui. Et puis il se rétracte et tout semble disparaître.

\- Comment... comment il peut être aussi cruel ?

\- Un cruel manque de réflexion. L'instinct, l'instant présent, il n'a que ça à l'esprit, négligeant d'étudier les choses dans une temporalité plus vaste.

\- Vrai ! L'aimait pas mes mauvais pressentiments. Disait toujours folica... focila... fo-ca-lise présent. Suis Force **unificatice moi !**

\- Mon pauvre Obi-Wan, Qui est tellement enraciné dans la Force vivante qu'il refuse de prendre en compte quoi que soit d'autre.

Le Padawan éméché geignit son accord, avant de continuer sur une litanies de reproches et de plaintes à l'égard de son Maître, Tahl l'accompagnant bien volontiers avec ses propres exemples et la sympathie de quelqu'un qui partage votre infortune. La soirée se fondit petit à petit dans une brouillard aussi douillet qu'une couette.

Le réveil fut douloureux. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Obi-Wan avait beaucoup trop bu la veille, et présentement il le regrettait absolument. Il avait envie de se traîner aux pieds de Bant pour qu'elle lui donne de quoi apaiser son mal de crâne - ou qu'elle l'achève au choix - mais d'ouvrir les yeux pour chercher son comlik et d'essayer de communiquer oralement avec quelqu'un lui paraissait le summum d'un enfer Sith.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans ses quartiers au Temple - d'ailleurs Qui-Gon serait sûrement venu le tirer du lit, ils étaient encore en mission quelque part - et que l'atmosphère respirait... le côté obscur ? La réalisation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il se releva aussitôt sur le qui-vive... avant de gémir pitoyablement comme le mouvement brusque l'avait étourdi et que la lumière artificielle s'enfonçait comme un jeu de fléchette dans ses pauvres yeux.

\- Mauvais réveil ?

Obi-Wan plissa les yeux pour discerner l'auteur de la remarque amusée. Ah, Maître Tahl bien sûr. Elle ne l'aurait pas abandonné dans cet état. Mais ils n'étaient plus dans le café de Dex. Pourquoi la Jedi disparue l'avait-elle emmené dans un endroit imprégné du côté obscur ?

\- Je jure de ne plus boire de liqueur corrélienne. Où est-ce qu...

Le Padawan écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se rendait compte que le côté obscur émanait autant de son environnement que de la Maître Jedi. Sauf qu'elle n'était peut-être plus autant Jedi que dans son souvenir.

Semblant avoir senti son trouble, Tahl eut un sourire de prédateur. Avec ses yeux morts, cela faisait son impression. Des yeux qui luisaient sans doute plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Difficile de discerner les yeux jaunes des Siths quand une personne avait naturellement les iris dorés.

\- Surpris ?

\- Vous... vous... vous êtes une Sith ?!

\- Oui et non. Je ne suis pas devenue une Sith au sens stricte du terme, même si c'était le désir du Sith qui m'a enseigné. Mais je n'ai nulle intention d'exterminer les Jedi ou d'acquérir le pouvoir suprême. Je veux juste vivre ma vie comme **je** le décide, sans restrictions idéologiques idiotes.

Bon. C'était... rassurant. Au moins un peu. Restait à voir ce qu'impliquait son choix de vie.

\- Et comment mon kidnapping s'inscrit dans ce tableau ?

\- Il est vrai que j'aurai pu te demander de m'accompagner. Mais tu n'étais pas vraiment en état de me faire une réponse éclairée.

Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait vraiment trop bu. Heureusement que c'était Tahl qui l'avait enlevé et pas quelque marchand d'esclave. Encore que ça restait à voir. Xanathos avait lui aussi semblé amical au début et il n'avait pas reçu l'enseignement d'un Sith.

\- Quand on est indépendant, il faut gagner de quoi vivre. Et parfois ça peut être dangereux et on ne peut pas toujours se fier à la sécurité d'un repère et aux capacités de droïdes. C'est pourquoi quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que tu ferais un excellent baby-sitter.

\- ... un quoi ?!

\- Ou un grand frère si tu préfères. Qui pourrait protéger l'enfant de Qui-Gon pendant que je travaille, et s'assurer qu'il ne devienne pas aussi stupide que son père.

\- Vous... c'est pour ça que vous avez disparu ?

\- Oui. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, il était hors de question pour moi d'avorter. Ni de laisser le conseil placer l'enfant dans la crèche du Temple avec interdiction absolue de l'approcher. J'ai peut-être perdu Qui mais je ne perdrai pas son enfant. J'ai donc profité d'une mission en terrain agité pour disparaître. Je n'avais pas prévu que ma recherche d'un refuge me mènerait dans l'antre d'un Sith. Mais son enseignement s'est révélé utile. Le côté obscur est un outil puissant mais dangereux. Connaître les risques et les limites permet de l'exploiter sans s'y perdre.

Si jamais sur le chemin du côté obscur tu t'engages, à jamais ton destin il dominera, disait Yoda. Ce n'était guère rassurant. Et est-ce qu'elle avait l'intention d'essayer d'entraîner Obi-Wan sur ce chemin ?

\- Et... vous attendez quoi de moi, au juste ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es libre de rester fidèle au côté lumineux. De toute façon c'est moins dangereux et puis ça donnera un point de comparaison pour mon petit ange.

Ouf, c'est déjà ça. Obi-Wan s'était promis de ne jamais sombrer dans le côté obscur. Bon c'était une promesse à Qui-Gon qui lui, avait brisé par deux fois sa promesse de le guider sur la voie du Jedi, mais tout de même, il n'avait guère envie de ressembler à Xanathos ou à l'être brièvement aperçu sur Tatooine.

\- Maintenant, je vais te laisser découvrir tes quartiers et digérer tout ça. On en reparlera plus tard, j'ai un travail urgent à effectuer. Je te déconseille de trop fouiner, les artefacts Sith et les droïdes de sécurité peuvent être assez dangereux, je te ferais faire le tour une autre fois.

Sur ce, Tahl lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de pivoter et de sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Le bruit qui suivit l'assura qu'un verrouillage l'aiderait à se retenir de "fouiner".

Bon. Obi-Wan était prisonnier d'une pseudo-Sith en tant que baby-sitter forcé de l'enfant de son Maître avec sa geôlière. Quelque part il se demandait s'il n'était pas encore en train de cuver, assoupi dans le bar de Dex. La prochaine fois qu'il aurait envie de boire, il y réfléchirait à deux fois. Passer de presque soumis aux épreuves pour devenir Chevalier Jedi à nounou d'un Sith en culottes courtes, c'était pas brillant. Il espérait que le gosse était déjà propre au moins. Ou qu'il y avait des droïdes pour cette tâche aussi nauséabonde que l'haleine qu'il devait présentement avoir. Il était temps de vérifier que ses nouveaux quartiers comportaient bien une douche et une brosse à dent.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Les anges ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit

**Le retour de l'amour Sith**

**Chapitre 2 : Les anges ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit**

Qui-Gon pesta. Il devait bien admettre que le mauvais pressentiment d'Obi-Wan quant à cette mission se justifiait pleinement. Non seulement son Padawan avait disparu, présumé enlevé alors qu'il était en état d'ébriété d'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête qu'il avait réussi à obtenir avant de quitter Coruscant, mais il avait aussi dû embarquer Anakin avec lui, de peur que le conseil ne le refile aux services sociaux. Pas question de risquer de le perdre ou qu'il se retrouve dans une mauvaise famille d'accueil, il avait promis à sa mère de s'occuper de lui. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient en train d'infiltrer le palais, le Sith de Tatooine revenait à l'assaut. **Pourquoi** le conseil avait-il refusé de le croire au moins sur ce point ? L'aide d'un autre Jedi n'aurait pas été de refus face à ce combattant émérite. Qui-Gon essaya de dissiper le sentiment de culpabilité. S'il n'avait pas agit avec aussi peu de délicatesse, Obi-Wan ne serait jamais sorti du temple pour aller boire un verre et serait à ses côtés. Mais l'heure était à suivre ses propres maximes sur l'instant présent, c'est sa propre mort qu'il affrontait.

Et le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Soudain le Zabrack réussit à passer sa garde avec un coude pour le sonner au menton. À moitié assommé, Qui-Gon se déporta in-extremis sur le côté, prenant sur le flanc le coup qui aurait dû l'embrocher en pleine poitrine. Mais avoir sauvé son cœur ne ferait pas beaucoup de différence sur le long terme, la blessure restait sérieuse. S'écartant vivement du Sith, Qui-Gon tenta de rester debout mais s'effondra après deux pas. Ses doigts tremblants avaient déjà lâché son sabre laser et le Zabrack eut un ricanement sardonique, avant de lui donner un coup de pied qui le retourna sur le dos.

La respiration hachée, le Maître Jedi vit les contours du plafond commencer à gondoler. Visiblement il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Le Sith allait-il l'achever ou le laisser mourir ? Les regrets se bousculèrent dans sa tête alors que la figure de cauchemar ne réapparaissait toujours pas dans son champ de vision qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait plus personne pour protéger la reine, pour prendre soin d'Anakin, et il aurait tant voulu être rassuré sur le sort d'Obi-Wan et s'excuser. Avant de perdre conscience, Qui-Gon aperçut le visage de Tahl qui se penchait sur lui, comme un ange venu le chercher. Enfin il allait pouvoir la retrouver dans la Force, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas apprendre qu'elle était aussi morte.

Alors qu'elle était arrivée à temps pour sauver son ex-amant, Tahl sentit étrangement l'irritation l'envahir. Peut-être à cause du sourire béat que l'imbécile arborait alors qu'il se croyait mourant. Comme si Tahl allait le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Profitant de ses connaissances en guérison du côté obscur, elle stabilisa l'état de Qui-Gon, lui transférant l'énergie vitale restante du Zabrack qu'elle avait coupée en deux par surprise. Il avait de la chance que Tahl était pressée et ne voulait pas être vue, sinon elle lui aurait fait regretté longuement de s'en être pris à ce qui lui appartenait.

Prenant dans ses bras le Maître Jedi inconscient, elle se dépêcha de retourner à son vaisseau, discrètement garé dans un hangar de service. Alors qu'elle attendait que la rampe s'ouvre, un chasseur Naboo arriva soudain, dérapant à côté du sien. Tahl se crispa avant de sentir la Force qui émanait du pilote. Qu'est-ce que... Elle se retint de jurer quand celui-ci s'extirpa du cockpit. Comment Qui-Gon avait-il pu décider d'emmener le gosse en plein champ de bataille au lieu de le laisser en sécurité à Coruscant ? C'est certain, elle ne le laisserait jamais seul avec leur enfant, on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour se montrer responsable. Et si jamais elle découvrait qu'il avait déjà formé un lien avec lui alors que son Padawan actuel venait juste d'être kidnappé...

Ravalant sa colère et vérifiant qu'elle ne laissait pas échapper l'ombre du côté obscur, elle se prépara à gérer le témoin gênant.

\- Monsieur Qui-Gon ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Il a été gravement blessé par le Sith. J'ai réussi à stabiliser son état, mais il a besoin de soins plus spécialisés. Tu m'as l'air doué pour le pilotage, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper du décollage pendant que je l'installe à l'infirmerie ? Je te rejoindrai pour programmer le saut pour le temple.

\- Comptez sur moi !

Ah l'innocence de la jeunesse. Le garçon était peut-être flamboyant dans la Force, mais il n'était pas difficile à manipuler. Même si Tahl avait pris la précaution de ne pas mentir. Qui-Gon allait en effet pouvoir recevoir de meilleurs soins au temple. Sauf qu'il s'agissait du temple Sith où Tahl était installée. Et qui allait soudain se retrouver bien peuplé. Après le baby-sitter, voilà qu'elle ramenait le géniteur et un potentiel compagnon de jeu. Voilà qui allait mettre de l'animation. Les bips qui soulignèrent sa pensée lui firent froncer les sourcils. Finissant de sangler et de brancher Qui-Gon, elle le laissa aux soins du droïde médical pour se précipiter dans le cockpit d'où venait le chant binaire, alors qu'elle sentait le vaisseau décoller. De manière plutôt fluide, le gamin avait un don.

\- Branche les déflecteurs R2, on ne sait jamais.

\- Beep ti deep.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme on a détruit le vaisseau pilote, Padmé va s'en sortir sans problème. C'est un ange mais elle sait se battre.

\- Beedodi pibeedi.

\- Le Sith qui a blessé Monsieur Qui-Gon a sûrement été tué. Soit par Qui-Gon soit par la Jedi qui l'a rejoint. Il ne les aurait pas laissé partir en vie sinon.

\- Tipa dee ?

\- Non, je ne la connais pas. Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de rencontrer beaucoup de Jedi au temple. Peut-être qu'elle était sur une autre planète et que le conseil a décidé qu'elle était la mieux pour venir aider Monsieur Qui-Gon, comme son Padawan a disparu.

\- Podatipee.

\- Ben c'est pas comme si ils allaient me dire quoi que ce soit, ils veulent même pas de moi. Pour ça que Monsieur Qui-Gon m'a gardé avec lui au lieu de me laisser au temple. J'espère qu'ils changeront d'avis maintenant que j'ai aidé à sauver les Naboo.

Compte pas trop là-dessus gamin. Mais c'est pas comme si il allait les revoir. Par contre Tahl n'avait pas prévu d'embarquer un droïde en plus. L'astronavigateur avait réussi à se glisser après elle dans le vaisseau, il allait falloir qu'elle revoit sa vigilance. Ça aurait pu être un droïde assassin ou espion, au lieu d'un navigateur baby-sitter de pilote en culottes courtes. D'ailleurs, qu'il ait participé à une bataille spatiale au lieu d'être mis à l'abri se rajoutait sur la liste des choses à reprocher à Qui-Gon. L'ardoise s'allongeait et la note allait être salée, Tahl s'en assurerait. Il était temps que Qui-Gon paye pour ses erreurs au lieu de continuer à les ignorer.

\- Ba tidi peeto.

\- Ouais, elle est classe. Elle me fait penser un peu à Padmé, en plus dangereuse. Surtout que c'est une Jedi. Et son vaisseau est génial !

Bah, après tout si le gosse aimait les droïdes. Même si elle espérait qu'il devienne le compagnon de jeu de son enfant, il y avait quand même une petite différence d'âge et il pourrait apprécier d'avoir quelques activités plus personnelles. Et c'était toujours moins pires que de ramasser des créatures pathétiques, au moins le droïde était propre et reprogrammable.

\- Beau décollage les gars. Qui-Gon est sous contrôle médical, je programme le saut pour le temple le plus proche et on est bon.

\- Le plus proche ? Il y a plusieurs temples ?

\- Oui, on ne te l'a pas dit ? Coruscant est le temple principal où siège le conseil et où une majorité d'initiés grandissent. Mais il y a plusieurs temples secondaires répartis dans la galaxie. Certains ont des spécialités, d'autres permettent juste de désengorger un peu le temple principal et d'avoir des Jedi plus près des potentiels lieux de missions. Sans compter que la proximité d'un temple Jedi dissuade un peu les velléités criminelles alentour.

\- C'est sûr, les méchants ne font pas le poids contre les Jedi. S'il y avait un temple sur Tatooine, je suis sûr que les Hutts auraient été arrêtés et tous les esclaves délivrés ! C'est mon rêve de devenir Jedi pour libérer tous les esclaves.

\- Joli rêve. Difficile à réaliser et sûrement trop naïf au goût de vénérables Maîtres Jedi engoncés dans leurs devoirs, mais ne laisse pas ces rabats-joies casser tes rêves. Ton futur ne dépend que de toi.

\- C'est promis. Vous êtes une Jedi aussi géniale que Qui-Gon !

\- Hmm, j'espère quand même que j'ai plus de réflexion que ce Gundark borné. Il a beau avoir été mon meilleur ami pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie, je n'ai jamais trop réussi à lui rentrer dans le crâne de réfléchir un peu plus avant de foncer. Suivre son instinct c'est bien, mais il y a des fois où un peu plus de délicatesse ne ferait pas de mal.

\- Vous êtes amie avec Qui-Gon ?!

\- Eh oui. On s'est connu à la crèche. Il rendait les Maîtres fous à cacher des insectes dans ses poches et à rapporter des créatures diverses à chaque sortie du temple.

Tahl ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard d'adoration que lui renvoyait le gamin. Et bien, descendre Qui-Gon de son propre piédestal semblait une occupation aussi utile que satisfaisante pour passer le temps du voyage.

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles chef-pilote ?

\- Anakin, madame.

\- Moi c'est Tahl. Que dirais-tu d'aller manger un bout, et je te raconterais toutes les bêtises qu'a fait Qui-Gon quand il avait ton âge ?

Et toutes celles qu'il a faites ensuite. Laissant le cockpit vide sous les lumières de l'hyper-espace, Tahl guida un Anakin enthousiaste vers la cuisine. D'ici l'arrivée au temple Sith, elle arriverait bien à lui faire réaliser à quel point les Jedi - et Qui-Gon - ne pouvaient rien lui apporter de ce qu'il désirait.

Obi-Wan s'était rafraichi, avait passé sa cellule au peigne fin et se reposait en tentant d'analyser sa position présente. Tahl ne lui avait pas **proposé** l'emploi de baby-sitter, elle l'avait plus ou moins réquisitionné. Et les Sith pouvaient être susceptibles quand on essayait de remettre leurs décisions en cause. Même si c'était Maître Tahl. Et puis ne disait-on pas qu'une mère est prête à tout pour son enfant ? L'une des raisons pour lesquelles les relations amoureuses et familiales avaient été bannies par le code à un moment de l'histoire Jedi.

Le cliquetis de la serrure le tira de ses réflexions. Tahl n'avait pas été absente trop longtemps, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un droïde amenant son repas ?

\- T'es qui ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre, le petit Sith en culottes courtes savait ouvrir les serrures tout seul. Et semer sa nounou droïde, Obi-Wan doutait qu'on le laisse se balader tout seul à... quoi, quatre-cinq ans ? Surtout dans un environnement miné avec des artefacts Sith. D'où la nécessité d'un baby-sitter Jedi.

\- Je m'appelle Obi-Wan, et toi ?

\- Xani.

Obi-Wan eut l'impression de se prendre un coup au cœur. Était-ce par vengeance ou par un humour pervers que Tahl avait choisi de donner à l'enfant de Qui-Gon le nom de Xanathos, le Padawan précédent de son Maître qui avait sombré dans le côté obscur et cherché à détruire Qui-Gon par tous les moyens ? Destinait-elle le même destin à leur enfant ? Tahl avait prétendu ne vouloir ni exterminer les Jedi ni rechercher le pouvoir, mais à défaut de suivre la voie des Sith, avait-elle décidé de devenir un ange vengeur abattant sa colère sur celui qu'elle estimait le plus l'avoir trahie ?

\- T'as une drôle de tête.

\- Hem...

Obi-Wan essaya de reprendre contenance. Ce n'était qu'un petit enfant, innocent des manigances de sa mère. Et visiblement Obi-Wan allait devoir commencer son job de baby-sitter plus tôt que prévu.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir tout seul. Tu n'as personne pour te tenir compagnie ?

\- Bip-bip me surveille mais là on joue à cache-cache.

Quelque chose lui disait que le droïde n'était pas au courant.

\- Et tu es fort à cache-cache ?

\- Très fort ! Sauf avec mama, elle me trouve très vite. Tu veux jouer ?

\- Euh... je n'ai pas le droit de quitter ma chambre pour l'instant.

Non pas que ce n'était pas tentant de pouvoir aller explorer en douce, mais Obi-Wan n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de tomber sur des pièges Sith, encore moins avec le petit. Tahl le massacrerait sûrement s'il arrivait quelque chose à son enfant. Sans compter qu'elle comptait sur lui pour être moins stupide que Qui-Gon, donc mieux valait éviter de foncer imprudemment dans les ennuis.

\- Oh. Tu es puni ? Mama m'enferme aussi dans ma chambre quand j'ai fait une bêtise. Et elle me prive de dessert si je sors avant qu'elle l'ait dit !

Ce qui semblait à ses yeux la pire punition au monde. Obi-Wan se demandait quel genre de bêtises ce petit ange pouvait bien faire. Il avait les yeux dorés de Tahl, un petit nez retroussé - heureusement qu'il n'avait pas hérité de celui de son père - au milieu de sa bouille d'ange, une peau pâle comme celle de Qui-Gon et des cheveux châtains coupés court. Un peu comme une coupe toute fraîche de Padawan, sans la natte.

\- Pourquoi tu as une natte ?

Est-ce que le petit lisait dans les pensées ? ... Ou alors c'est parce qu'Obi-Wan venait de saisir sa natte pour la triturer, en réaction inconsciente à son fil de pensée.

\- C'est parce que je suis un Padawan.

\- C'est quoi un Padwan ?

Mince, il était trop chou...

\- Aïe ! Eh non, arrête de tirer.

Correction, il n'était pas chou du tout, c'était un petit diable et non il n'allait pas fondre devant la moue tristounette qu'il lui faisait après qu'Obi-Wan ait réussit à lui reprendre sa natte.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, ça fait mal quand on tire les cheveux.

\- Oh. C'est vrai. J'aime pas quand mama me coiffe. Ça tire. Alors j'ai tout coupé. Tu veux que je coupe aussi tes cheveux Padwan ?

\- Euh non merci. Et je suis un Pa**da**wan et mon nom est Obi-Wan.

\- Ok Wan-Wan.

\- ... **Obi**-Wan.

\- Wan-Wan. On joue ?

Un démon, c'était un démon. Avec une bouille d'ange mais un démon quand même. Obi-Wan soupira. Si le gosse était seulement moitié aussi têtu que son père, c'était peine perdu pour lui changer ses idées. Le Padawan se dit qu'il n'était pas à une humiliation près, et que ça lui ferait un entrainement de sérénité Jedi.

\- D'accord. À quoi tu veux jouer ?

\- À vole-vole très haut !

\- Tu veux que je te fasse voler ?

\- Vi ! Comme le vaisseau de maman qui fait vrrrrrrrr.

Bon. Obi-Wan s'assit confortablement et se concentra, il s'agissait de ne pas le faire tomber, ça ne le ferait pas pour son premier jour. Il commença à faire léviter l'enfant doucement à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Plus haut !

Bon, vu comme il semblait à l'aise, il devait avoir l'habitude. Le Padawan le fit léviter un peu plus haut et commença à le faire bouger à travers la pièce.

\- Encore plus haut, plus vite !

Exigeant en plus. Si ça continuait il allait effectivement plus ressembler à un vaisseau qu'à un ange qui volette doucement.

\- Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Obi-Wan se serait passé du bruitage, ça n'aidait pas à la concentration. Mais "les nuisances sonores, ignorer tu dois" comme dirait Yoda. Quoi qu'il arrive, il était un Jedi et il affronterait ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Même si c'était devenir Maître de crèche pour un unique initié, et tâcher de lui enseigner les voies de la Force au plus près possible de l'orthodoxie Jedi pour contrebalancer l'influence du côté obscur. Même si prendre un Padawan alors qu'il en était encore un n'était pas très régulier. Comme toute cette situation. Qui était la faute de Qui-Gon. Après tout, sans lui Tahl ne serait pas tombée enceinte, n'aurait pas quitté les Jedi et n'aurait pas kidnappé Obi-Wan qui de toute façon n'aurait pas été en train de se souler si Qui-Gon n'était pas un Gundark indélicat. Et maintenant c'est Obi-Wan qui se retrouvait à devoir gérer le résultat des bêtises de son Maître. Au moins il n'aurait plus affaire avec toute cette histoire d'Elu, que son Maître se débrouille tout seul avec le conseil.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. La famille s'agrandit

**Le retour de l'amour Sith**

**Chapitre 3 : La famille s'agrandit  
**

Anakin avait peut-être encore une bonne part d'innocence enfantine, mais il n'était pas idiot. Les histoires qu'elle lui avait racontées sur Qui-Gon avait transformé son idolâtrie en quelque chose de plus mesuré. Le Maître Jedi était toujours son héros mais l'ancien esclave avait intégré qu'il n'était pas parfait et faisait parfois des erreurs. Anakin avait encore un parti pris trop ancré au bénéfice de l'homme mais c'était déjà un premier pas. Et puis pour l'instant il valait peut-être mieux ne pas trop le bousculer. Son monde avait été terriblement bouleversé ces derniers jours, et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Une fois arrivé au temple il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose clochait. L'atmosphère n'était guère chaleureuse au contraire de celui de Coruscant, et ils ne croisèrent personne alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'infirmerie. Nerveux, Anakin se retint de poser la moindre question mais observa avec une acuité soupçonneuse les soins administrés à Qui-Gon par un droïde médical, avant qu'il ne soit placé dans une cuve bacta.

\- Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant espérons qu'il ne soit pas aussi difficile que d'habitude à garder au lit quand on le sortira du bain.

Anakin marmonna une vague approbation prudente. Au moins il semblait avoir un minimum de sens de survie.

\- Bon, maintenant je pense qu'il est temps de sortir le bantha du désert. Tu as dû deviner qu'on n'était pas dans un temple Jedi ?

\- L'air est complètement différent. Et il n'y a personne.

\- **Presque** personne. Mais oui, il s'agit d'un temple Sith. C'est un endroit qui peut être dangereux et ce n'est pas l'environnement le plus accueillant, mais au moins on est relativement à l'abri du monde extérieur. Mais je peux te montrer comment en faire ton chez-toi et t'apprendre tout ce que les Jedi te refusaient.

\- Les Sith sont les ennemis des Jedi, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'est le temple qui est Sith, pas moi. Même si j'ai suivi l'enseignement d'un Sith après celui des Jedi. Mais il est mort et je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer le rôle du méchant. Je veux juste vivre comme je l'entends et réaliser mes rêves. Comme toi.

\- Sauf que les Jedi ne voulaient pas m'accepter.

\- Mais la partie la plus importante de ton rêve c'est de délivrer tous les esclaves, non ?

Les yeux de l'enfant s'éclairèrent à la réalisation. C'était presque trop facile.

\- Oui !

\- Ce que tu n'aurais pu faire qu'avec restreinte avec eux. Ou pas du tout. Les Jedi sont soumis aux ordres du sénat qui leur donne leurs missions. Et c'est le conseil qui décide qui se charge de quelle mission. De temps à autre on démantèle des organisations d'esclavagistes, mais on évite de trop intervenir en espace Hutt. Moi je peux t'apprendre à utiliser la Force et t'aider à trouver les meilleurs moyens pour réaliser ton rêve. Et je peux déjà aller délivrer ta mère.

\- **C'est vrai ?!**

\- Je devrais avoir assez d'économies pour racheter sa liberté. Et si son Maître se montre difficile, l'avantage de ne pas être un Jedi est qu'on peut faire des menaces et les appliquer sans se faire taper sur les doigts. Ça agrandira encore un peu notre petite famille. Et j'espère que tu es prêt à devenir grand-frère ?

\- Vous avez un enfant ?

\- Oui, Xani a quatre ans. Et on ferait bien d'aller le retrouver. On ne sait jamais quelles bêtises il peut faire quand je ne suis pas là. Et le droïde qui veille sur lui commence à être dépassé. Heureusement j'ai trouvé un baby-sitter l'autre jour. Mais comme il y avait urgence pour aller sauver les fesses de Qui-Gon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les présentations. Et je sens que Xani s'en est chargé tout seul alors on ferait mieux d'aller voir comment Obi-Wan s'en sort.

\- Obi-Wan ? Le Padawan de Qui-Gon qui a disparu ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai réquisitionné. Sans trop lui demander son avis mais il était assez déprimé que Qui-Gon veuille se séparer de lui aussi tôt. Certes c'était pour ton bien mais il y avait certainement d'autres solutions pour essayer de fléchir le conseil sans blesser son Padawan. Au moins maintenant les deux resteront ensemble et on travaillera tous à apprendre à Qui-Gon à utiliser son cerveau plutôt que de sauter sur la première idée qui lui passe par la tête.

Anakin cligna des yeux. Comme avait dit sa mère, on ne pouvait pas empêcher que tout change. Au moins il allait pouvoir la revoir plus tôt qu'il ne pensait et ils ne seraient plus des esclaves même si ils seraient peut-être quelque peu prisonniers. Mais au moins plus personne ne leur fera de mal et ils pourront apprendre plein de choses. En tout cas il était curieux de découvrir son nouveau compagnon de jeu alors qu'il suivait Tahl. Presque qu'autant que de voir à quoi ressemblait le droïde baby-sitter dépassé.

Quand le gosse lui avait dit que c'était à son tour, Obi-Wan n'avait pas pensé qu'il le soulèverait avec la Force comme si de rien n'était, et le ferait voler à travers la pièce. Le Padawan ne savait pas s'il devait être terrifié que l'enfant arrive à faire ça à cet âge, ou terrifié face au risque d'être projeté contre un mur ou lâché brutalement. Et les mouvements brusques commençaient à lui donner mal au cœur.

Obi-Wan voulait vraiment descendre de ce manège infernal. Le problème c'est que Xani était trop excité par son jeu et n'entendait pas ses demandes d'atterrissage. Et le Padawan craignait qu'hausser le ton pour le sortir de sa transe ne brise son contrôle et n'aboutisse à un crash. Les jeunes enfants n'étaient-ils pas censés se lasser rapidement et vouloir changer très vite d'activité ? Combien de temps celui-ci allait-il rester amusé ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise de concentration ? C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un possible secours.

Anakin ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en découvrant la position dans laquelle se retrouvait Obi-Wan. Le Padawan si sérieux et cul-serré - Anakin s'excusa mentalement à sa mère pour l'expression - n'en menait pas large, flottant à travers la pièce au gré d'un gosse de 4 ans. Évidemment leur arrivée attira l'attention de l'enfant, qui oublia son jeu pour sauter dans les bras de sa mère. Obi-Wan fut heureux que sa chambre ne soit pas très haute de plafond alors qu'il s'écrasait au sol.

\- Hum, Xani, je t'ai trouvé un nouveau baby-sitter pour que tu joues en sa compagnie, pas pour que tu joues _avec_ et que tu l'abimes.

\- On s'amusait...

\- **Tu** t'amusais. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Obi-Wan ait apprécié ta manière brusque de le faire voler, et certainement pas l'atterrissage. Je suis pas prête de te mettre au pilotage d'un vrai vaisseau.

Les grimaces que ne put s'empêcher de faire Obi-Wan en se relevant semblèrent faire leur impression sur Xani, qui afficha une moue contrite.

\- Pardon Wan-Wan.

Anakin eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Bon. Ceci étant, je te présente Anakin qui va aussi vivre avec nous à partir de maintenant.

\- Super ! T'aimes quoi faire ?

\- Piloter, construire ou réparer des vaisseaux et des droïdes, tout ce qui est mécanique.

\- Cool. Tu pourrais constrarer Bip-Bip.

\- Bip-Bip ?

\- C'est mon nours.

\- Son droïde n**u**rse. Qui est quelque peu dépassé par tes turbulences, hm ?

\- C'té pas ma faute. Y marche trop lent.

Tahl eut un sourire entendu.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller manger.

\- Viiiiiiiiiiiii ! Viens Nani !

Un Anakin interdit fixa un moment l'enfant face au renommage. Chacun son tour pensa peu charitablement Obi-Wan. Mais l'ex-esclave se remit rapidement, et suivit le gamin surexcité avec un grand sourire, sans tenter de le corriger. Enfin, il aurait put obtenir bien pire, comme Nana ou Kiki. Et réflexion faite, Wan-Wan n'était pas si mal. Obi-Wan serait aller se noyer dans sa douche si le petit démon l'avait renommé Bibi.

Maintenant, où et pourquoi Tahl avait-elle récupéré Anakin ? Il était censé être en sécurité au Temple Jedi. Si la Sith avait réussi à s'y introduire et à kidnapper l'enfant sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, c'était inquiétant. Remarque, Xanathos avait aussi réussi, mais Obi-Wan espérait bien que la sécurité avait été renforcée depuis sa tentative d'assassiner Yoda, Bant et de faire exploser le générateur d'énergie du Temple.

La discussion lors du repas apporta des réponses à ses questions, en plus de remettre une couche à ses récriminations contre son Maître. Rien ne justifiait d'amener Anakin en plein milieu d'une zone de combat alors qu'il aurait pu attendre le retour de Qui-Gon au Temple. Et si Qui-Gon avait été tué par le Sith, Anakin aurait été en sécurité au lieu de risquer de rentrer de la bataille spatiale - où il n'aurait pas dû se trouver à servir de cible aux vaisseaux droïdes - pour trouver le cadavre du Jedi et certainement de la reine et de sa suite, l'assassin l'attendant probablement pour le rajouter à la liste.

Obi-Wan se sentait fatigué. Il était heureux que tout le monde soit vivant mais il accusait le coup des événements, contrairement à Anakin qui bavardait avec quasiment autant d'énergie que le jeune Xani. Le Padawan commençait à douter de ses aptitudes pour réussir les épreuves, ou pour être baby-sitter. Il fut soulagé quand Tahl le ramena à sa chambre avant d'aller s'occuper toute seule du coucher des gosses.

Le lendemain matin, Tahl leur fit faire le tour du Temple. Incomplet car Obi-Wan ne vit pas le hangar où elle avait dû ranger son vaisseau spatial. Mais Anakin l'avait peut-être vu en arrivant, contrairement à lui il n'était pas arrivé inconscient. Obi-Wan lui demanderait à l'occasion, quand Tahl ne serait pas là - et que Xani ferait la sieste pour ne pas les entendre. Au moins le Padawan put être rassuré sur l'état de son Maître en visitant l'infirmerie. Quoiqu'avec la blessure qu'il arborait, rassuré n'était peut-être pas le bon terme. Heureusement que Tahl était venu à son secours - encore qu'Obi-Wan aurait pu être là pour l'aider si la Sith n'avait pas décidé de le kidnapper.

En tout cas Obi-Wan avait à présent un peu de latitude dans ses déplacements, même si certaines zones étaient interdites et d'autres le mettaient grandement mal à l'aise. En tout cas il ne chercherait certainement pas à entrer dans la bibliothèque interdite, il pouvait sentir la malévolence des esprits Sith accrochés à leurs holocrons derrière la porte. La salle de jeu pour les enfants était bien plus accueillante et sécurisée. A vrai dire, avec leurs appartements, la salle à manger et le jardin intérieur, c'était le seul endroit où le jeune Jedi se sentait respirer à peu près normalement, sans avoir l'impression qu'un sabre-laser s'apprêtait à lui tailler la nuque.

Après un déjeuner copieux, Tahl l'abandonna à nouveau à ses fonctions de baby-sitter - bien officielles cette fois - pour aller récupérer la mère d'Anakin. Obi-Wan était heureux pour l'enfant et sa mère. Au moins une bonne chose qui ressortait de cette aventure. Et maintenant qu'Anakin était là, Xani aurait un compagnon de jeu autre que lui, et le Padawan pourrait tranquillement se contenter de surveiller qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises.

Obi-Wan ne se berça pas longtemps avec ses illusions optimistes. Il n'était peut-être plus au centre de l'attention, mais les enfants avaient toujours besoin de lui de temps à autre, pour l'assommer de questions, réclamer son aide - ou pire, sa participation ! - pour un jeu, exiger des histoires - qui devaient être passionnante évidemment - et s'agripper à lui à l'heure de la sieste - Xani car Anakin était trop grand pour faire la sieste et l'avait abandonné à son sort pour aller travailler sur les circuits de Bip-Bip.

Quand Tahl revint enfin, Obi-Wan se sentit soulagé. Deux adultes supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop pour canaliser l'énergie des deux enfants. Le Padawan était fort tenté de se mettre à faire la sieste lui aussi. Et il ne comprenait pas comment Anakin avait encore l'énergie de courir ainsi vers sa mère vu comme il s'était dépensé ces dernières heures. La pauvre femme faillit se faire plaquer au sol quand son fils lui sauta dans les bras - à 9 ans il pesait son poids, surtout face à la frêle ex-esclave.

Xani était heureux que Nani récupère sa propre maman - comme ça il n'essaierait pas de lui piquer la sienne - même s'il craignait visiblement un peu de perdre l'attention de son nouveau compagnon de jeu. Mais il se montra accueillant avec Madame "Mimi", et absolument ravi qu'elle ait ramené aussi le droïde construit par son nouveau grand-frère.

\- C-3PO, pour vous servir.

\- T'es tout drôle Trois Pépé, on voit tes câbles !

\- Juste ciel, je suis nu !?

Sa remarque fit évidemment rire toute l'assemblée et c'est avec une humeur joyeuse qu'on alla installer les nouveaux arrivants.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
